The present invention relates generally to the dispensing of aerosol particles, and more particularly to an aerosol-particle dispenser and to a dispensing turbine.
There are many applications where particles of a substance must be dispensed to form an aerosol, for example insecticides, herbicides and fungicides, to name some examples. Such materials are widely used in agriculture. Their effectiveness is very frequently dependent upon the degree to which they can be dispersed in the air, and the density of particles that can be delivered per unit area of material to be treated, for example per square inch of leaf structure in a crop that is to be protected against insect attack. It is therefore desirable that when such materials be dispensed, they be dispensed in form of minute particles, and the smaller the particles and the more there are of them, the better will be the results obtained in terms of treatment of a crop or the like with the substance. On the other hand, such substances are usually relatively expensive, and are becoming more so, and it is therefore a further consideration in the design of dispensing equipment that the best possible coverage in terms of deposition of the particles on objects to be treated, be obtained with the least possible expenditure of substance.